


Stars

by Imsotrashkillme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AHH, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SO CUTE OML, okay sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imsotrashkillme/pseuds/Imsotrashkillme
Summary: Lance goes missing in the castle and Keith decides to find him





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic lol be nice plsssss *o*

“Has anyone seen Lance? I cant seem to find him anywhere.” Says Shiro once everyone has joined the room.  
“Nope haven’t seen him” says Pidge. Everyone else hums an agreement.  
“Probably doing his hair or mixing up a new skin cleanser.” Keith retorts.

“Why’d you call us here anyway?” Says Hunk while he is chewing on a space food goo burrito.  
“Well as you all know, Lotor has contacted us saying he wants to join forces to defeat Zarkon. I thought we should all talk about the matter so we have everyone’s thoughts.” Says Allura.  
“Why does Lotor all of a sudden want to join the coalition? It Doesn’t make any sense.” Pidge says with a strong thinking face.  
“He must be up to something.” Says Keith who is standing beside Kolivan, the only other remaining member of the Blade of Marmora.

“Look I know you all don’t trust him, but if he isn’t lying he could be some serious help!” Allura starts, “We just have to be mindful of what information we give him.”  
“Allura has a point, Lotor call help us infiltrate the system and help us with Galra technology that we wouldn’t know how to use!” Coran states.

“I could help with that!” Matt steps in from behind Pidges place. “Y’know you don’t necessarily have to be ‘Galra’ to infiltrate the system” He snorts in amusement at his own intelligence “I could translate the Galra language with the right equipment. All i need is some super nano quantum technology....”

“YOU WANT TO USE FUCKING LOTOR OR TECHNOLOGY SHIT WHEN YOU HAVE TWO GALRAS ON YOUR SIDE?!” Keith finally blurts out in frustration.

“Keith we understand what you mean but..”

“But. What.” Keith cuts Shiro off.

“But Lotor has been with the Galra all his life. He knows his way around and he most likely has access to special equipment and sources.”  
“So has Kolivan.” Keith says trying to prove a point.  
“But I’m a traitor. Every Galra on that ship is going to shoot me and anyone beside me on sight. Lotor still has allies, maybe even friends that could help us. I’m sorry Keith but I think they’re right.”

Keith stands there dumbfounded. ‘How could Kolivan, of all people, be on Lotor’s side?’ Keith thought.  
Keith stands stoic with a somewhat surprised and hurt face.

“Alright team, i think it’s time to call it a night.” Says Shiro while rubbing the creases between his eyes. Everyone nodded in a agreement. Everyone except for Keith.

Keith doesn’t move until everyone has left the room. He finally lets himself blink, and lets his tears overflow his eyes and fall onto his cheek. He quickly wipes it away hoping nobody saw, and walked out of the room

======================

Keith walks into his room almost sobbing. He lets a few tears slip past his eyes and lies down staring at his ceiling. He hasn’t realized how much he missed Earth until now. He missed the beach and the art and he wondered what he was missing. But he knew that this was going to be a very important job right from the beginning. With his idol Shiro and all these new people he’s met, he knew this job wasn’t going to be temporary. Ever since he’s left Voltron and joined the Blade, he felt as if he was forgetting something, and this was it. He forgot how much these people meant to him. He forgot all the things he’s missed from being on the team. Being on Earth.

‘It’s not like I really had any family or friends down there though. Like Pidge, she got her brother back and I could see the bond they had. Hunk, he has family down there too, he also now has Shay. And Lance, he has a giant family and probably had a lot of friends. People that cared about him.’ Keith thought. ‘Huh, I wonder if they ever found Lance.’ Keith walks down the hallway to Lances room and he is almost Hesitant to knock.  
“Hello?” *knock, knock, knock*  
“Hey Lance you in there?” He knocked again.

There was no answer. ‘Huh guess they didn’t’ Keith shrugged it off. For some reason, he almost felt guilty.

Everyone had stopped looking for Lance. They’ve gone off to bed without even checking to make sure he was okay.  
‘Damn it’ he thought ‘Looks like I’m not going to go to sleep anytime soon.’ So he went off to find Lance.

After a half an hour of looking Keith groans ‘How big is this god damned castle?’ Keith almost says aloud.  
Keith makes it through the kitchen, the training deck, the lab, and everywhere in between. “It’s been nearly an hour. Where the hell is he?”

Keith finally makes it to the holodeck where kaltenecker the cow lives. Keith makes his way inside of the holodeck and notices it is different from the limited times he’s been there. “Woah” Keith says aloud looking at the beautiful dark purple and blue sky with approximately a billion stars spreading as far as the eye could see. He shakes himself out of the trance and looks down, remembering his mission.

He sees a figure about two hundred yards away. The whole ground is one big meadow with the occasional pond.

Keith slowly walks towards the figure and sure enough, it was Lance.

“What do you want mullet.” Lance mutters hiding his face in his arms, his hood up.  
“Everyone has been looking for you” Keith sits down maybe five feet away from Lance’s side.  
“Yeah well maybe i don’t want to be found.” Lance almost shuns Keith.  
Keith is surprised. Lance is never this sad, he’s actually usually the opposite. He is always making jokes and being irritatingly happy or flirtatious. Not sad.

“Look man if you don’t want to talk about it i get it. But if you want to I’m offering my support.”  
“You’re just going to make fun of me.” Lance starts becoming more comfortable and turns more near Keith, still hiding his face.  
“Man, believe me the last thing I want to do right now is start a fight.”  
Lance turns to Keith and wipes his nose with his sleeve.  
He kind of hides his head a little in his hood. Like a turtle retreating into its shell.  
“I...I guess i just miss Earth,” He says with tears in his eyes. “I miss my family, my friends, the rain, and even the stars from here aren’t the same as Earth’s. I guess i just got really home sick..”

There was silence for a minute or two.  
“I get it..”  
Lance looks almost surprised to hear that come out of Keith’s mouth.

“I miss the Sun, the breeze, the rain.. but, I didn’t really have any family or friends.”  
Keith’s head hanged for a minute until he looked back up at Lance.  
“You, you had people who cared about you. People to rely on in hard times.”  
Now Keith’s eyes started filling up again.  
“People who loved you. Who still love you. Who are worried about you! I.. I have nobody.”  
Tears started to flow down Keith’s cheek when Lance’s thumb wipes them away.

Keith, surprised by this notion, stared up at Lance. Keith almost leaned into his hand when it rested on his cheek.  
And that’s when Lance said something almost too quiet.  
“You have me.”  
Lance held Keith in a warm hug and said, “You have all of us.”

When Lance pulled back, Keith then started to take in his appearance; his golden skin turned almost purple from the scenery of the sky. His rich blue eyes sparkling while the pupil remained wide. Tear stained cheeks with a tint of blush. ‘When did he get so beautiful.’

Suddenly Keith gets on his knees and hugs Lance, Lance is surprised and hugs him even tighter. Lance then loses balance on his knees and Keith practically falls on top of him. Lance gives a startled laugh. Both of them now have tears in their eyes laughing while they hold on to each other.

Keith suddenly realizes he is straddling Lance and they both glance at each others eyes and blush furiously.  
Keith gets off of Lance and lies beside him.

Both only a foot apart. Staring at the sky. Fingertips almost touching.

Lance starts to brush his fingertips against Keith’s. Keith does the same. Suddenly they’re fingers intertwine. And they stare into each others eyes.

Suddenly all of their stress and homesickness is gone. Because now they are Home.

It’s just not on Earth

The End.


End file.
